Les déboires des frères Uchiwa
by Yuki-Jiji
Summary: Voici ma toute premier fanfic venait voire, il y a du Sasuke x Naruto et bien plus encore par contre prenait un verre d'eau à coté de vous car vous allez a certains moment vouloir tuer les persos ou les auteurs à d'autre. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Les déboires des frères Uchiwa

**Rating**:T

**Pairing **: Ah ah vous aimeriez bien savoir, hein ? Mais mystère et boule de gomme.

**Disclaimer**:J'aimerais bien que Naruto soit à moi mais non c'est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**Note de l'auteur :** Les personnages sont vraiment OCC je pense.

Conversation en dialogue ( mode théatre )

_*actions*_ **Nom perso** paroles

**Itachi** _*Sous un pommier, mange une pomme avec Madara qui dort sur ses genoux et Sasuke la tête sur son épaule*_

**Sasu **_*Se prend une pomme sur la tête et ouvre les yeux au choc. Regarde autour de lui et fais un bond en avant de deux mètre.*_ P'tain pourquoi j'avais ma tête sur ton épaule ?!

**Ita** _* Le regarde, avait préalablement bouchés les oreilles de Madara *_ Fait moins de bruit, tu vas le réveiller.

**Sasu** : Je m'en fous complet qu'il se réveille ! Je veux une _*inspire à fond*_ REPONSE !

_*Fait tremble l'arbre*_

**Ita** _*Adossé à l'arbre tombe et s'assomme sur le sol *_

**Madara** _* Se réveille il voit Itachi par terre, inconscient, regarde méchamment Sasuke, Avec une aura noire qui le recouvre peu à peu *_

**Sasu** _* Le regarde dans les yeux et pointe son frère du doigt *_ C'est sa faute à lui !

**Madara** _* Aura noire qui grandit de plus en plus*_ Bukolos (Je vais te tuer)

**Sasu** _* Montre ses dents tel un chat et grimpe dans le pommier*_ Tu ne me fais pas peur. De plus occupe toi mieux de mon frère il risque d'attraper une insolation si tu lui laisses la tête au soleil. Déjà que tu l'épuise au lit.

**Madara : **Tu veux que je t'épuise toi aussi.

**Sasu** : Je ne pense pas que tu le ferais de plus tu risque de t'attraper des traces de morsures si tu ne faisait que de le tenter.

**Madara** : Donc je le ferais à Kurama au moins il y aurait plus de risque de morsures.

**Sasu** : Fais le à Kurama si ça te tente. Je ne suis pas avec lui _* Enlève sa veste et l'accroche à une branche pour que l'ombre englobe la tête d'Ita.*_

**Madara** : _*Réfléchi à voix basse*_ Quoi que Shukaku est pas mal non plus, je demanderais à Ita-chou quand il se réveillera.

**Sasu** : Ouai ben il va falloir attendre longtemps si tu ne t'occupes pas mieux de lui beau-frère.

**Madara** : Mais non, mais non t'inquiètes, regarde _* Sort de son sac (Apparut de nul part) une bouteille de jus de tomates en met un peu dans sa bouche embrasse Itachi *_

**Ita** : _*Se réveille, attrape la bouteille de jus de tomates et commence à la boire*_

**Madara **: Tu vois, vous êtes pas frère pour rien.

**Sasu **: Me compare pas à lui, merci !

**Ita **: _*Lâche sa bouteille et la referme avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Madara*_ Ouin ! Il m'aime pas sa fait un moment qu'il me clash. Ouin !_*Se met à pleurer dans les bras de Madara*_

**Sasu :**_ *Essaye de défaire sa veste* _Merde, j'ai trop serré.

**Itachi : **Tu vois il m'ignore. Vous savez quoi je vais me suicider en avalant mon jus de tomate sans respirer et si ça marche pas je sauterais de l'arbre et si ça marche toujours pas je me pendrais avec mon bandeau ninja et si ça marche toujours pas …

**Madara : **Ça suffit Itachi je crois qu'on a compris l'idée.

**Sasuke : **_*Descends de l'arbre avec sa veste à sa taille. Va serrer Itachi dans ses bras*_ Je m'engueule avec toi car on est frères et que je t'admire. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs sur un coup de tête et puis je t'ai protégé du soleil MOÂ.

**Itachi **: Vraiment ?!

**Sasuke **: Demande à Madara _*Retire son étreinte et devient un peu rouge*_ Mais je n'ai dit ça que pour te remonter le moral. Et toi quant tu verras Itachi dans mes bras retient moi !

**Madara :** Oui, oui. Au fait Ita-Chou entre Shukaku et Kurama lequel vaut mieux que je prenne ?

*****************************************Tsuzuku*******************************************

Rewieu please ?

Mon premier poste sur se site même si je suis inscrite depuis un bon moment déjà.

Cette fanfic a était faite a deux avec moi et une copine si vous êtes :

°Gentil : je vous donne son pseudo au prochain Chapitre .

°Sympathique : je vous promet de postez un chapitre pendant les vacances d'octobre + son pseuso + bonus avant les vacances.

°Correcteur : Merci de me dire ce qui peut-être améliorais si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes qui piques les yeux dites le moi je corrigerais par contre sorry mais toute cette fanfic seras écrit en dialogue donc ne dite rien la dessus s'il vous plaît.

Sinon à la prochain, peut-être...


	2. Bonus

Bonus :

Une discutions entre frère habituel pars SMS ( langage SMS corrigée) :  
  
**Attention /!\ Gros-mots, sous-entendue, etc...**

_**Sasuke qui fous un coup de pied dans une flaque d'eau pour m'arroser, juste avant sans faire exprès je l'avais mouillée un tout petit peu. **_

Sasu : Voila par ta faute je suis trempé dans la chaussure gauche ...  
Ita: Ta faute pas la mienne  
Sasu: T'avais pas qu'à commencer grand-frère _*tire la langue avant de bouder*_  
Ita:_* Se faufile derrière Sasuke et lui met une fraise dans la bouche avant de s'enfuir*_  
Sasu:_* La recrache et gueule*_ J'en suis allergique connard !  
Ita: Pas allergique tu n'aime pas c'est tout _* se barre en courant*_  
Sasu: Crevard ! _* Lui cours après*_  
Ita:_*Réussi à se tirer*_  
Sasu: C'est sa va te cacher derrière Madara! De toute façon tu n'est qu'un faible !  
Ita: Dis celui qui m'attaque pour une fraise.

_**The END 1**_

Un Matin

Sasu: Onii-san debout !  
Ita: Je le suis déjà.  
Sasu: J'espère que tu n'es pas chez Madara, ni le contraire...  
Ita: Non non  
Sasu: Bizarre je te crois pas  
Ita: Méchant  
Sasu: _* Reste neutre à ses paroles.*_  
Ita: _* S'en fou royalement et prend on petit dej.*_

_**The END 2**_

Quesque vous en pensez moi je dis que le légendaire calme Uchiwatien est ... bah plus là.

Allez au prochain SMS pour le meilleure ou bien le pire.


	3. Bonus 2

**Je remercie Heleade pour avoir commentez et Lyncan qui est la co-autrice des _déboires des frères Uchiwa_.**

**Passez lire ces histoires, elles sont génials.**

**Bonus N°2:**

**Mini conversation 1 :**

Ita: To be or note to be ? That is the question.**  
**Sasu: Tu as bu Itachi ? Ah moins que tu ne te sois trop éclaté cette nuit...**  
**Ita: Pas bu, pas dormis ou alors il faisait trop chaud. **  
**Sasu: Tu veux dire toi , le lit, la chambre ou Madara ? **  
**Ita: Les 3. Et comment un lit peut il boire ? **  
**Sasu: Je parlait de la chaleur gros bêta. Donc tu es trop épuisé pour faire autre chose que dormir c'est sa ? **  
**Ita: Ouaip.**  
**Sasu: Ben va dans les bras de Madara au lieu de ma faire un câlin _*traits verticaux bleus sur le front*_**  
**Ita: Tu es déçu ou asphyxié ? _*le sert encore plus fort*_**  
**Sasu: Déçu de quoi ? Et disons que tu m'asphyxie avec ton odeur mélangé à celle de Madara. **  
**Ita: Salopard de Ototo (petit-frère)_*se barre, vexé*_****

**Fin **

**Mini conversation 2 :**

Sasu: _*S'entraîne à la guitare*_**  
**Ita: _*Le regarde faire*_**  
**Sasu: _*Continu*_tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? **  
**Ita: Non...**  
**Sasu: _*Lui tend la guitare*_Allez essaye. **  
**Ita: _*Joue harmonieusement*_**  
**Sasu: _*Trifouille dans ses partitions*_**  
**Ita: _*Continue de jouer*_**  
**Sasu: _*Lui tend une partition*_Tiens entraîne toi sur celle-là. _*Sort de la pièce*_**  
**Ita: _*Ne sait pas lire la partition, continu à jouer n'importe quoi*_**  
**Sasu: _*rentre dans la pièce accompagné par Madara*_**  
**Ita: _*Assomme Madara avec la guitare*_Non mais sa va pas la tête Sasuke ?! Pourquoi tu l'as amené ? Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire ! **  
**Sasu: _*goutte d'eau sur la tête*_C'est toi qui l'a assommé pas moi ! _*prend se qui reste de la guitare à Itachi*_Ma guitare ! Connard c'était un cadeau de Naruto ! **  
**Ita: M'en fout ! _*Prend le corps inerte de Madara et part*_**  
**Sasu: _*Essaye de contrôler son aura dévastatrice*_****

**Fin **

**Ita et Sasu en S.V.T :**

Ita : Ils font un gâteau. _*En train d'imaginer des dinosaures faire un gâteau*_Zarb.**  
**Sasu: Heu ... Tu commence à me faire peur...-'**  
**Ita: Bah quoi, ils sifflote en travaillant.**  
**Sasu: Argh ... Merci maintenant j'ai la musique de Blanche-Neige.**  
**Ita : Au moins ça ta pas donnez envie de travaillez .**  
**Sasu: Ouai c'est sûr ...**  
**Ita : Par contre l'envie de jouer et restez. Allez, Allez.**  
**Sasu: Rien à foutre. C'est à toi.**  
**Ita : Si des fautes d'orthographes.**  
**Sasu: Oui mais toi c'est toi. Pas doué quoi.****

**Fin **

**Au Forum des Métiers :**

Sasuke, Tobi et Itachi + _Narrateur _****

Ita : Tu t'emmerde ?**  
**Sasu : Comme si toi tu t'emmerdais pas...**  
**Tobi : On s'emmerde tous...**  
**Ita : De toutes façon on sais tous nos métier, moi déserteur ( ninja en mission) de son village, mort. Sasuke déserteur, Tobi déserteur fou. Membres de l'akatsuki tous les 3.**  
**Sasu : S'il te plait, tu es gentil et tu ne me mets pas dans le même panier que vous...**  
**Tobi : Ouaiii ! Une bagarre !**  
**Ita : Non, c'est vrai toi tu es carrément obsédé de vengeance.**  
**Sasu : En sachant que c'est de ta faute.**  
**Tobi : Je devrais peut-être me mettre à l'abri moi ... _* monte dans un arbre*_**  
**Ita : Tu fais chier Sasuke et toi Tobi arrête de faire des singeries.**  
**Sasu : Les singes vont dans les arbres c'est bien connus ... Et puis c'est toi onii-san qui a commencé a émettre une affirmation en question .**  
**Tobi : Ouai, ouai je descend.**  
**Ita : Vous savez quoi on m'accuse, donc ... Je vous laisse tous seul _*se barre voir Madara*_**  
**_Sasuke suis Itachi , et Tobi suis Sasuke.  
Madara qui voit que son Ita est doublement suivi le prend dans ses bras et se barre ailleurs, Itachi toujours dans ses bras. _**  
**Sasu: _*Parle à voix basse*_Je me demande bien se qu'ils vont faire...**  
**_* Tobi sort un livre et pars*_**  
**_A votre avis que font les tourtereaux ?_**  
**Sasu : Pour ne pas faire de malentendus je vais vous le dire ils sont en train de B-A-I-S-E-R.**  
**Ita : Je t'encule/t'emmerde ototo est profond en plus.**  
**Sasu : Tiens ma technique à marché : tu es revenus. de plus tu ne pense pas que dire sa pourrait t'apporter le courroux de Madara ?**  
**Ita : En 1er, je suis un clône, m'on original est entrain de faire se que tu as dis. Deuxièmement, si je te baise tu es uke et moi seme donc Madara ne sera pas jaloux. **  
**Sasu : Ben si un peu quand même vu que tu le tromperais _*plus bas*_même si tu es un clône.**  
**Ita : Non, puisqu'il nous rejoindras _*plus bas*_et sera ravi de me venger en te violant.

Sasu : En gros, vous êtes un couple sans en être puisque si vous en étiez un la "fidélité" sera un de vos mots d'ordre mais vous ne devez pas connaitre ce mot.**  
**Ita : Bah en fait si l'un de nous le fait il a juste à avertir l'autre avans. Car lui son aimé est mort. Et moi je suis mort.**  
**Sasu : Je ne veux pas te provoquer mais si tu me viole il faut que je sois pas d'accords pour appeler sa un viole mais qui t'as dit que je ne serais pas consentant ?**  
**Ita : Toi tromper Na-chan. I'm Choqued !**  
**Sasu : _* se rapproche de lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule gauche et son bras sur l'épaule droite*_Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il le saurait.**  
**_Pouf, le clône explose. _****

**Fin **


End file.
